villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fang (Gargoyles)
Fang (real name: Fred Sykes) is a minor/episodic antagonist from the animated series Gargoyles who continued to be a fairly unlikeable character. He is the main rival of both Brooklyn (Goliath's second-in-command and one of the main protagonists) and recurring character Talon (Elisa's brother). He was voiced by Jim Belushi, but in his first appearance, Jonathan Frakes provided the voice for only one speaking line. Role He was a founding member of the Labyrinth Clan, a society of fellow humans turned into mutants via genetic engineering in order to contend with gargoyles. Although happy with his newfound powers and strengths, Fang craved power and as a result rebelled against the Clan's de facto leader, Talon. He also fought, and attempted to defeat, Goliath's second-in-command, Brooklyn. He was ultimately defeated and apprehended by the combined efforts of The Manhattan Gargoyle Clan and the Labyrinth Clan. He would on occasion escape and attempt to exact his revenge, though he usually ended up working under other criminals, once by Thailog and Demona, and a second time by his creator, Anton Sevarius. However, shortly after his last revenge scheme, Fang stopped acting as an outright villain and joined the Redemption Squad, a group of former criminals that sought redemption for their past crimes. His teammates included Hunter, Dingo, Matrix, and Yama. Personality A loud-mouthed bully and a thug, Fang relished in taking advantage of those weaker than him and cared little for others as demonstrated by both his contempt of Talon's altruistic leadership and his cruel reaction to the news of Tasha's death. Also unlike other members of Labyrinth Clan, he quickly got over his initial revulsion of what he became and embraced his new powers and identity. History Little is known of Fang before his mutation with the exception that he was a homeless man named Fred Sykes. He was, at one point, recruited by Anton Sevarius to participate in a Mutate project overseen by David Xanatos and was transformed into a gargoyle-like creature through a mutagenic serum with traits of a bat, an electric eel and a puma. Whereas his fellow mutates were horrified by their newfound appearances, however, Fang reveled in his physically powerful new form and held no desire to be transformed back into a human. After learning of Xanatos hand in their transformation, the mutates left Castle Wyvern and decided to live in the Labyrinth. Fang joined them. But his true colors soon showed as he began to threaten and exploit the homeless people of the labyrinth who his compatriots had taken on the role of protecting as he regarded such activities as pointless and a waste of his time. With the help of two human supporters and a reluctant Claw, who obeyed Fang purely out of fear. He captured and bullied a harmless old man named Al, manhandling him when he delivered nothing but pocket change as a "present". Brooklyn, having witnessed this whilst heading down into the labyrinth to ask Talon about the whereabouts of Goliath and his sister, Elisa, attacked Fang to protect Al. Talon arrived with Maggie the Cat to break up the fight and questioned what was going on. Fang attempted to fake innocence but Talon, having previously reprimanded him for his mistreatment of the human residents, knew better and lectured him about his actions. He nevertheless refused to punish fang further believing he would eventually come around. Undeterred and resentful of Talon's leadership role, Fang organised a coup with the help of his gang and stole some high-tech weaponry he found in a remote section of the complex. When Talon returned from his investigation with the Manhattan Clan, Fang turned on him and imprisoned him and Maggie. Claw however freed her secretly and she went to the clan to get their help. Ultimately with their intervention Fang was defeated and imprisoned. Several months later, Fang acquired a cell neighbour in the form of the recently imprisoned Demona whom he annoyed with his numerous snide remarks towards her. In spite of this when Thailog came to free her, she decided to free Fang as well deciding that he could be useful regardless of his foolishness, terms he was perfectly happy with, and escaped with them. The trio lured the clan and Talon to an abandoned amusement park. Here Fang relished the opportunity to face Talon again but was once again defeated and imprisoned. Eventually, though he was released by Sevarius and helped him abduct numerous people in the Labyrinth for experimentation as test subjects. Capturing the gargoyle Yama and his friend the Hunter, he took them to Sevarius. Later under Sevarius's orders, he attempted to spread a specialised virus designed to alter humans into mutate creatures over a crowd of partygoers in Time Square, using a gas mask to prevent further mutation of his own. He was ultimately stopped by the Redemption squad. Forcibly taken back to the Labyrinth by the squad, it was discovered that Sevarius had escaped and one of the new mutates Tasha had committed suicide out of grief over her new form. Though Fang was briefly shocked about the matter, he foolishly uttered a sadistic joke about her death leading Yama to brutally beat him in intense rage. After this, he was offered membership in the Redemption squad to much anger and outrage to its other members. Powers and Abilities After his mutation, Fang gained various abilities associated with gargoyles such as enhanced strength and resilience, sharp claws and the ability to glide. He was also capable of shooting electrical blasts from his hands due to his altered genes containing the DNA of electric eels. Navigation Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutated Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Redeemed Category:Incompetent Category:Hybrids Category:Usurper Category:Servant of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers